Last Paper
by Uchyawa Feyya
Summary: Summary : Hanya sebuah kertas kecil yang menjelaskan semuanya. GureShin!


" **Last Paper"**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Kagami Takaya dan Yamato Yamamoto

Story By : Uchyawa Feyya

Rate : T

Genre : Angst

Pairing : GureShin

Warning : Shounen - ai, Chara-Death, Typo's, Maybe OOC, Dll.

.

.

Summary : Hanya sebuah kertas kecil yang menjelaskan semuanya.

Don't like, Don't read!

Happy Reading!

.

.

Setelah menempuh pertarungan yang tiada henti, akhirnya para vampir dan manusia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri peperangan. Tidak diketahui alasan, mengapa para vampir itu mengusulkan genjatan senjata. Tapi, para atasan tak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menerimanya. Mengingat proyek penyempurnaan Owari no Seraph mengalami kegagalan. Para subyek penelitian telah melarikan diri dan memihak kepada para vampir. Korban yang berjatuhan akibat perebutan kekuasaan diantara pasukan. Hah… ini Gila!

"Ada apa, Guren? Kamu terlihat begitu lelah~" ucap Shinya dengan senyum riangnya. Lelaki dengan suraian seputih salju itu berdiri dengan santainya di dahan pohon.

"Shinya! Bisakah kamu datang dengan- ah… sudahlah! Aku baru ingat, tak ada gunanya berbicara dengan orang yang terlihat bodoh sepertimu" ucap Guren menyentuh keningnya. Shinnya turun dan berdiri di dekat Guren.

"Hihi… apa kamu sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Atau jangan-jangan kamu sedang memikirkanku? Hah.. aku senang sekali~" ucap Shinya.

"Berisik! Saat ini aku sedang sibuk, jadi bisakah kau-

"Kamu pasti sedang memikirkan proyek Owari no Seraph, kan?" Tanya Shinya.

Atmosfir bersahabat disekitar anak angkat dari Hiragi itu seakan lenyap.

"Ya, kau benar" ucap Guren.

"Aku tak tahu apa tujuan Mahiru melakukan penelitian yang sangat berbahaya seperti itu, tapi-

"Shinya! Mahiru telah lama mati. Saat ini ia telah menjadi Iblis di pedangku. Obat baru telah dikembangkan, aku tidak dirasukinya" ucap Guren memegang gagang pedangnya.

"Kalau begitu beritahu alasannya" tuntut Shinya kepada Guren.

"Aku-

"Pfft… Aku bercanda! Lagipula semuanya telah berakhir sampai disini! Akhirnya dunia akan damai kembali, ya?" ucap Shinya dengan topeng yang biasa ia gunakan. Tersenyum. Hanya tersenyum. Apapun yang terjadi.

Guren terdiam.

"Apa itu artinya kau akan melupakan semua perbuatan yang telah kulakukan. Kau tahu entah secara langsung maupun tak langsung aku telah banyak membunuh teman kita?" ucap Guren.

"Kamu benar, aku masih marah kepadamu. Tapi, aku yakin kamu pasti mempunyai alasan tersendiri. Aku hanya bisa mempercayaimu" ucap Shinya.

"Shinya.." ucap Guren merasa senang. Guren tak percaya setelah semua hal yang terjadi, Shinya masih memercayainya. Ia bisa merasakan nyeri di hatinya memuai.

"Guren, bisakah tengah malam nanti kita bertemu disini?" Tanya Shinya tiba-tiba.

"Hah… untuk apa?" Tanya balik Guren.

"Baiklah. Hari semakin gelap. Lebih baik aku segera tidur" ucap Shinya tak menjawab pertanyaan Guren . Ia malah bergerak menjauhi Guren.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa!" ucap Shinya. Shinya berbalik ke arah Guren.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Guren.

Cup

Eh?

Shinya mencium Guren tepat di bibirnya. Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung selama 3 detik.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" ucap Guren menutupi pipinya yang memanas. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat.

"Ciuman selamat malam" ucap Shinya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Dasar kau ini!" ucap Guren dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Hehe.. Entahlah. Aku… hanya benar-benar menyukaimu" ucap Shinya tersenyum dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

Ia tersenyum. Kali ini, ia benar-benar tersenyum. Mata… pipi… dan mulutnya... kini tak berbohong. Guren terpana dengan senyumnya. Guren tak percaya jika senyum yang akan dikeluarkan si bodoh ini akan memperelok parasnya.

"Apa aku aneh?" Tanya Shinya. Guratan kesedihan timbul di wajahnya.

Guren tersadar akan responnya yang tak wajar itu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini. Hari ini kamu terlihat aneh" ucap Guren berusaha bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Shinya.

"Tentu saja. Akhir-akhir ini kepribadianmu sering berubah. Jangan-jangan iblis-

"Tak mungkin. Tak mungkin. Aku ini bukan seperti seseorang yang dengan mudahnya dapat dikuasai iblis dalam senjatanya" sindir Shinya.

"Menyindirku, ya?"

"Hahaha… aku bercanda. Saat ini aku hanya ingin jujur dengan apa yang kurasaan" ucap Shinya.

"Hm?"

Sreett….

Tiba-tiba Shinya melompat ke dahan pohon. Ia membelakangi Guren. Ia menatap rembulan dengan lekat.

"Shinya?"

"Hey, Guren! Menurutmu kenapa seseorang mati?" tanya Shinya.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" ucap Guren tak mengerti.

"Apakah dunia diseberang sana sangat menakutkan?" Tanya Shinya.

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Tapi ketika seseorang mati, _Game Over_ " ucap Guren.

"Begitu, ya? Maka dari itu kau memilih _Try Again_ " lirih Shinya dengan suara sangat pelan.

"Hah?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Haaahh… Aku senang sekali! Akhirnya bisa melihat dunia berdamai" ucap Shinya sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Ya, dunia akan menjadi damai" ucap Guren menatap Shinya.

"Oh, ya Guren! _Hontōni arigatō_ karena.. telah memberikanku kesempatan kedua kalinya untuk melihat dunia ini" ucap Shinya menghadap Guren. Ia tersenyum.

Senyuman yang sama seperti saat itu..

Deg!

"Shi, Shinya!" panggilku tersendat. Jantungku berpacu dengan cepat dan napasku mulai tak teratur. Potongan memori masa laluku silih berganti menghantui pikiranku.

Shinya sadar akan respon tak wajarku. Air mukanya berganti menjadi seperti biasanya. Ia tersenyum, mulai menyematkan topeng yang biasa ia gunakan di wajahnya.

" _Aishiteru yo_ , Guren~" ucap Shinya sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya.

"Tunggu, Shinya!" ucap Guren. Shinya dengan cepat melompat menjauh.

Deg! Deg!Deg!

Apa maksud dari perkataannya tadi?

.

.

.

Guren mengguyuri rambutnya dengan _shower_. Ia berharap air panas ini dapat meluruhkan penatnya.

"Hah… apa maksud perkataan Shinya tadi?" Tanya Guren pada dirinya.

Apa jangan-jangan ia mengetahui kebenarannya? Tapi yang lain terlihat seakan lupa ingatan. Atau mereka berusaha menipuku?

Guren mematikan _shower_ dan menyelesaikan mandinya.

.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

"Masuklah" perintah Guren tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dokumen di tangannya. _Well_ , bahkan di malam hari seperti ini Guren masih harus duduk di kantornya untuk membaca dokumen-dokumen sialan ini.

" _Konbawa_ , Guren- _sama_. Apa anda memerlukan sesuatu" tanya Sayuri.

Guren menatap Sayuri dengan saksama.

"A, ada apa, Guren- _sama_?" tanya Sayuri gugup.

"Apa kau mengetahui kejadian tentang 8 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Guren.

"Eh? Apakah yang anda maksud adalah awal dari kehancuran umat manusia?" tanya Sayuri.

"Ya"jawab Guren

"8 tahun yang lalu, virus menyerang umat manusia. Populasi manusia menurun hingga 10%. Lalu tiba-tiba para vampire muncul dan menjadikan mereka hewan ternak. Tetapi para umat manusia pantang menyerah, mereka membentuk organisasi pembunuh vampir jepang" jelas Sayuri.

"Apa kau mengetahui asal mula dari tragedi itu?" tanya Guren.

"Eh?"

"Apa kamu mengetahui hal-hal yang terjadi sebelum tragedi itu?" tanya Guren dengan penuh selidik.

"Saya belum mengetahui asal mula tragedi itu. Seingat saya, waktu itu saya tak sadarkan di rumah sakit karena pertarungan waktu sekolah. Saya terbangun ketika tragedi itu telah terjadi" kata Sayuri.

"Jadi begitu"

"Apa anda sedang memikirkan sesuatu Guren- _sama_?" Tanya Sayuri.

"Tidak. Tiba-tiba saja aku terpikirkan hal itu" ucap Guren.

"Kalau begitu. Izinkan saya undur diri" ucap Sayuri dengan hormat. Guren lantas membereskan dokumennya dan bersiap pulang.

Hmm… jadi dia tak ingat apapun.

Hanayori Sayuri, ia adalah salah satu pelayanku. Ia memang bodoh, tetapi ia sangat setia dan loyal kepadaku. Ia tak mungkin berbohong kepadaku.

Cih! Sialan! Satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahuinya adalah datang ke tempat tadi di tengah malam.

" _Atau jangan-jangan kamu sedang memikirkanku?" suara Shinya tiba-tiba tergiang di kepala Guren._

Seketika wajah Guren terasa panas.

Bodoh! Memangnya siapa yang memikirkannya?! Aku yakin ia hanya memainkan perasaanku! Ia pasti sengaja membuatku salah tingkah!

Hah..

Sejak kapan, ya perasaan ini muncul?

Sejak kapan aku mulai menyukai si bodoh itu?

Cinta pertamaku adalah Mahiru yang notabene tunangan Shinya.

Tidak. Aku sudah lama menanggalkan perasaanku terhadap Mahiru.

Sejak kapan perasaanku beralih ke Shinya?

Aku tersenyum.

Tanpa kusadari keberadaannya telah memberikan warna tersendiri dalam hidupku.

Sudahlah lebih baik aku tidur saja!

.

.

.

 _Well_ , telah seminggu setelah kejadian itu. Aku disibukkan oleh beberapa tugas karena perjanjian perdamaian itu. Manusia mulai melakukan renovasi besar-besaran karena tak perlu khawatir akan terjadinya perang. Tapi disetiap rapat sialan itu, tak pernah sekalipun aku bertemu Shinya. Kemana perginya dia? Dasar! Seenaknya saja menghilang setelah menciumku dan mengatakan hal-hal bodoh itu.

Tapi….

Aku benci mengakuinya..

Aku merindukannya…

Aku ingin melihatnya…

Aku benar-benar ingin bertemunya!

Hah… Awas saja! Saat bertemu dengannya nanti, aku memutuskan untuk memukulnya. Aku akan memukulnya sekeras mungkin.

.

Guren membuka pintu ruangan rapat dengan malas.

" _Ohayō_ " ucap Guren sambil menguap malas. Dan seperti biasanya, ia disambut oleh tatapan dingin para pimpinan pasukan.

"Apa maksud dari tindakanmu itu? Sebagai anggota dari keluarga cabang, Ichinose, kau harus lebih menunjukkan rasa hormat!" ucap Hiragi Tenri.

"Bukankah anda Jendral Hiragi Tenri? Maafkan saya, saya merasa sangat malas datang kesini jadi saya datang terlambat" ucap Guren menarik kursi rapat.

"Kau! Jangan seenaknya sendiri!" ucap Hiragi Tenri.

 _Are_? Aku tak mendengar suara Shinya yang biasanya meleraikan pertengkaranku.

Guren mengedarkan pandangannya keseliling dan ia tak menemukan seseorang yang memiliki senyum bodoh diwajahnya.

Kemana perginya Shinya?

.

Guren terdiam.

Ia lebih senang tenggelam dalam lamunannya daripada mendengarkan isi dari rapat yang membosankan ini.

Hah….

Lagi-lagi Guren menghabiskan waktunya yang berharga hanya untuk memikirkan Shinya.

Kemana perginya si bodoh itu?

.

Akhirnya ia benar-benar bisa keluar dari ruangan itu (Walaupun biasanya Guren keluar lebih awal). Ia akui, ketika rapat ia lebih suka tertidur karena pada akhirnya ia akan tetap akan menjadi bawahan mereka. Meskipun begitu Guren tetap menghadiri rapat karena..

Guren hanya ingin mengetahui kabar dari Shinya.

Ia lebih memilih melihat keadaan Shinya sebentar, lalu pergi dari ruang rapat daripada menanyakannya langsung pada orangnya. Guren terlalu gengsi untuk menanyakannya, walaupun ia tahu Shinya akan dengan senang hati menjawabnya.

" _Letnan Kolonel, Ichinose Guren diharapkan melapor ke ruangan B5"_

Siapakah yang memberi perintah pengumuman itu?

.

Guren menuju ruangan B5. Ia harus berhati-hati karena disini adalah daerah kekuasaan Hiragi. Guren membuka pintu ruangan. Disana terlihatlah dua orang yang sedang menunggunya. Seorang pria dengan alis aneh dan seorang wanita pirang berkuncit kuda.

"Kau terlambat" ucap Kureto.

"Langsung saja ke intinya" ucap Guren tak mau berbasa-basi dengan Letnan Jenderal Hiragi ini.

"Apakah kau tahu Shinya ada dimana?" tanya Kureto.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu kepadaku?" Tanya balik Guren.

"Singkat kata, telah seminggu Shinya menghilang"

Deg!  
"Saat ini keberadaannya tidak diketahui. Keluarga Hiragi tak menginginkan masalah ini sampai tersebar luas. Maka dari itu, aku ingin meminta kerja sama denganmu sebagai teman dan orang yang menyukainya" ucap Kureto menyeringai.

"Jika kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya, mengapa tidak kau cari saja dia? Kau menutupi alasan pribadimu dengan nama Hiragi. Lagipula, apa tak apa menanyakan hal seperti ini kepada sainganmu?" ucap Guren dingin. Guren mengetahui dengan pasti perasaan si sulung Hiragi ini kepada adik angkatnya.

"Saingan? Jangan membuatku tertawa. Orang sepertimu tak pantas menjadi sainganku. Pemenangnya sudah diketahui sejak awal. Maka dari itu, aku tak perlu khawatir menanyakan hal ini padamu" ucap Kureto dengan sombong.

"Ah, aku meminta maaf karena aku tak mengetahui keberadaan Shinya. Apakah jawaban ini akan membuat anda puas?" ucap Guren

"Jadi begitu? Carilah ia disekitar utara, disana adalah daerah kekuasaan keluargamu, kan? Aku belum sempat mengeceknya" saran Kureto.

"Aku tidak berniat mencarinya" ucap Guren lantas pergi hendak meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hm.. sayang sekali raut wajahmu berkata lain. Hubungi aku jika kau mendapatkan informasi tentangnya karena aku benar-benar merindukannya" ucap Kureto dengan frontal.

Guren mengabaikannya dan pergi menjauhi ruangan.

.

Sialan!

Guren memukul dinding kamarnya untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Apa-apaan dia itu?! Seenaknya saja menyuruhku seperti itu dan lagipula Shinya benar-benar menghilang?!

Guren langsung mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian _casual_ nya. Ia langsung berlari ke taman dekat rumahnya. Waktu itu, Shinya menyuruhnya menemuinya saat tengah malam.

Apa ia masih ada disana?

"Shinya….! Kau ada dimana?" teriak Guren. Sepanjang perjalanan Guren terus berteriak. Ia tak peduli, jika orang lain menganggapnya gila atau apapun itu, yang penting ia harus menemukan Shinya!

Napas Guren terengah-engah setelah berlarian cukup lama. Ia memilih duduk di bawah pohon tempat pertemuan sebelumnya. Hari telah menggelap tapi batang hidung si bodoh itu masih belum terlihat.

Sial! Dimanakah kau, Shinya!

Aku benar-benar mengkhawatikanmu!

.

.

.

 _Are_? Kenapa gelap sekali? Ah… sepertinya aku ketiduran disini.

Sreett…

Shinya!

Guren langsung menengok asal suara dan ia hanya mendapatkan seekor burung hantu.

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Apa-apaan sih kau ini, Shinya! Tiba-tiba menciumku dan mengatakan perasaannya padaku, lalu pergi menghilang. Haaahh….

Eh?!

Seketika tatapan Guren tertuju pada burung hantu itu. Ia tak tahu mengapa, tapi intuisiku menyuruhku untuk memperhatikan burung hantu itu. Guren menyadari ada sesuatu di kaki burung hantu itu. Guren segera menangkap burung hantu itu. Guren langsung mengambil kertas di kaki burung hantu itu, lalu melepasnya. Guren membuka kertas kecil itu dengan hati-hati.

.

 _Kali ini, jangan menghidupkanku lagi, ya! XP_

 _Hiragi Shinya_

.

Heh?

 **Flashback On**

"Shinya?!" teriak Guren melihat Shinya masih terjebak diantara vampir.

"Guren, kau dan Mahiru cepatlah kau ke ruang pusat! Aku akan menahan mereka semua!" teriak Shinya.

"Hah, kau mana mungkin bisa melakukannya. Kau bisa saja mati!" teriak Guren panik.

"A…Aku…." Terlihatlah setetes air keringat jatuh melewati wajahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Shinya tersenyum. Bukan senyum topeng yang biasa ia tampilkan. Bukan pula senyum bahagia yang memperindah parasnya. Ia terlihat seperti… senyum pasrah?

"Tunggu, Shinya!" Guren bergegas menuju ke tempat Shinya.

"Guren! Ayo, kita menuju ruang pusat!" ucap Mahiru menarik lengan Guren.

"Apa- apaan kau ini! Kita harus segera menyelamatkan Shinya!" teriak Guren menarik paksa lengannya.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Para vampir jauh lebih kuat daripada manusia! Jika kita kesana, kita akan mati!" ucap Mahiru.

Mati?

"Tu, tunggu! Jadi, maksudmu Shinya-" Guren tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jadi kita harus segera ke ruang pusat dengan begitu tugas kita akan selesai" ucap Mahiru.

"Diamlah! Aku akan pergi menyelamatkan Shinya sekarang juga!" ucap Guren.

"Kita akan menyelamatkannya! Saat kita berada di ruang pusat, kita bisa membunuh semua vampir itu!" ucap Mahiru.

Sialan! Kumohon bertahanlah sebentar lagi, Shinya!

Guren dan Mahiru terus berlari.

"Pe, penyusup!" teriak para peneliti. Guren dan Mahiru dengan cepat membunuh semua orang yang ia temui. Terlihat seseorang dengan rambut silver panjang. Hanya sekali melihat saja Guren sudah bisa mengetahui kalau pria ini sangatlah kuat. Darah menggenang disekitarnya. Tetapi pakaian dan penampilannya tetap bersih. Seakan tak terjadi apapun.

"Aha! Kalian sudah datang, ya?" ucapnya.

"Kami memutuskan untuk bekerja sama denganmu, Ferid Bathory!" ucap Mahiru.

"Keputusan yang bagus. Kalau begitu aku akan memerintahkan anak buahku untuk mundur" ucap Ferid.

"Mahiru, aku akan menemui Shinya!" ucap Guren khawatir.

" _Are_? Sepertinya anak buahku sudah dihabisi. Sayang sekali!" ucap Ferid.

" _Kau berhasil, Shinya!_ " batin Guren. Guren berlari ke tempat Shinya mengabaikan Mahiru dan Ferid.

"Tu, tunggu, Guren!" teriak Mahiru.

"Jika kau ingin menyusulnya boleh saja. Lagipula sekarang kita adalah rekan. Lebih baik kau temani kekasih tercintamu" ucap Ferid tersenyum.

Guren berlari, berusaha mengabaikan semuanya, meskipun Guren mengetahuinya dengan jelas. Suara seseorang saat ajal menjemputnya. Merahnya darah mendominasi warna jalanan. Aroma dari daging manusia yang mulai membusuk.

"Shinya!" teriak Guren sekuat tenaga. Guren hanya bisa berharap satu hal.

Semoga Shinya baik-baik saja!

Deg!

Guren menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Jantung Guren terasa berhenti sejenak. Ia diam membisu. Tu, tubuh Shinya tertimpah sebuah batu besar.

"Shinya, bertahanlah!" ucap Guren.

Guren menggoyangkan pundak Shinya, tetapi Shinya tetap terdiam. Matanya menutup rapat. Guren mengelap darah yang tersisa di mulut Shinya. Ia berusaha mendorong baru besar itu tetapi hasilnya nihil. Guren menarik pedangnya dari sarungnya dan berusaha memecahkan batu itu. Tetapi batu itu tak hancur.

Sial!

Guren mengayunkan pedangnya sekuat tenaga, tetapi pedang itu malah terpental.

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Guren menarik paksa tubuh Shinya. Ia berhasil, tapi…..

Tubuh Shinya terbagi menjadi dua. Bagian pinggang sampai kaki Shinya tertimpa batu itu.

Guren menjerit putus asa. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Ia memeluk erat sosok yang telah diselimuti merahnya darah. Ia tak peduli lagi, jika bajunya kotor. Ia tak pedulia lagi jika luka-luka di tubuhnya semakin menusuknya. Ia hanya terdiam. Mulutnya membisu. Sosok yang seindah musim dingin ini semakin mendingin. Rasa hangat yang selalu menyelimutinya terasa memuai seiring bertambahnya waktu.

Apa-apan ini Shinya?

Bukannya kau yang mengajakku untuk mengkhianati keluarga Hiragi?

Tapi kenapa kau yang mengkhianatiku? Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku?

"Guren, kita harus cepat berpindah sebelum keluarga Hiragi menemukan kita!" ucap Mahiru.

"Berisik!"

"Guren-

"Ahhhhh! Berisik! Berisik! Berisik! Apaan ini semua?!" teriak Guren histeris.

"Guren…" ucap Mahiru sambil menyentuh pundak Guren.

"Sayuri…. Shigure… Mito…. Goshi…. Dan Shinya…. Kenapa kalian semua meninggalkanku?! Hoy, Shinya bangunlah! Seharusnya disaat seperti ini kau menyuruhku untuk tetap tenang. Jika kau pergi, apa… apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun seorang diri!" teriak Guren.

"Guren, tenanglah! Shinya sudah mati" ucap Mahiru dengan tenang.

Deg!

"Hey, Shinya. Apa kau benar-benar menyukai dunia diseberang sana?" Tanya Guren pada sosok tak bernyawa itu.

Padahal aku sedang berusaha membangun dunia yang telah kita impikan sejak kecil

Dimana kita bebas mencintai seseorang..

Dimana tak ada perbedaan antara anak kandung dengan anak angkat sepertimu..

Dunia dimana tak ada batasan antara keluarga cabang, Ichinose sepertiku dan keluarga utama, Hiragi sepertimu..

Tak bisakah kau menunggu sebentar lagi?

Kumohon tetaplah bersamaku!

Mari kita bangun dunia impian kita!

Jangan tinggalkan aku!

Kumohon!

"Aku…. Benar-benar mencintaimu, Shinya.." lanjut Guren. Mahiru terlihat terkejut dengan perkataan Guren. Tapi Guren tak memedulikannya, ia merasa menyesal karena telah kehilangan orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Tenang saja setelah penelitian _Owari no Seraph_ berhasil. Tak akan ada lagi yang menghalangi cinta kita" ucap Mahiru.

"Cinta? Maaf, bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu, aku tak mencintaimu" ucap Guren.

"Janganlah berbohong kepadaku. Aku tahu kamu masih mencintaiku. Buktinya, kamu mau mengikutiku sampai saat ini dan-"

"Apakah kau tuli? Tak bisakah kau mendengarnya? Aku hanya mencintai Shinya. Satu-satunya alasan aku mau mengikutimu sampai sini karena Shinya yang memintaku melakukannya" jelas Guren.

"Bohong. Kamu pasti berbong. Itu tak mungkin, kan?" ucap Mahiru menangis. Guren tahu ini memang kejam, tapi ia harus berterus terang padanya.

" _Are_? Kalian masih disini, ya? Hm? Teman kalian mati? Sayang sekali! Yah, kehidupan manusia itu memang singkat" ucap Ferid.

"Diamlah!" ucap Guren.

"Apa kau mau menghidupkannya kembali?" Tanya Ferid.

Deg!

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Guren.

"Bukankah kau sangat mencintai teman-temamu? Sayuri, Shiguri, Mito, Goshi, dan Shinya.. aku bisa memberitahukanmu cara untuk membangkitkan mereka" tawar Shinya.

"Beritahu aku!" ucap Guren.

"Nama mantranya adalah _Owari no Seraph_. Jika kau berhasil menyukseskan penelitian ini, teman-temanmu bisa hidup kembali" ucap Ferid.

"Bohong! Kau mencoba memanfaatkanku hanya untuk kepentingan pribadimu. Lalu, seorang yang telah mati tak akan mungkin bisa hidup kembali" ucap Guren.

"Ya, memang benar manusia maupun vampir tak akan bisa menghidupkan kembali manusia yang telah mati. Tetapi _Owari no Seraph_ bisa melakukannya. Ia memiliki kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar dari yang kita pikirkan. Maka dari itu bergabunglah denganku, Ichinose Guren!" ucap Ferid sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Guren menerima uluran tangan itu, ia tak peduli apapun resikonya. Meskipun ia harus menjadi iblis atau memanfaatkan _Seraph_ sekalipun, ia pasti akan menghidupkan kembali Shinya!

Tunggulah, Shinya!

 **Flashback Off**

.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Guren meremas dadanya yang nyeri. Ia tak sanggup lagi membendung air matanya.

Jadi kamu mengetahui kebenarannya, ya?

Kau tak lupa ingatan, kan?

Dasar kau, Shinya! Sialan!

Tak bisakah kau memberikan waktu sedikit lagi?

Padahal aku belum membalas ciumanmu.

Padahal aku belum mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu

Lagi-lagi kau meninggalkanku, ya?

"Haha.."

"Hahahahahaha….."tawa sadis Guren. Guren memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena telalu banyak tertawa.

Aku yakin kau pergi karena kau hanya ingin hidup di dunia yang kau impikan,bukan?

Benar, kan?

Ya, kan?

Tunggulah sebentar lagi…

Aku akan merubah dunia ini, lalu aku akan menghidupkanmu kembali dan aku….

tak akan pernah melepaskanmu

Selamanyaaa kau akan tetap bersamamu

~OWARI~

.

Haaaahh…. Akhirnya selesai juga :)

Ini Fanfic pertamaku di fandom OnS. Udah lama gk buat ff, jadi pasti terasa aneh bin gaje :(

Sorry kalo masih banyak Typo, soalnya aku orangnya ceroboh hehehe..

Thanks untuk para reader! See You Next Time!

Mind to Review?

-Uchyawa Feyya


End file.
